O universo conspira
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Esta é uma seqüência (criada por mim) para o segundo filme de Card Captor Sakura


Oi, pessoal! Depois de tanto ler fics e tomar litros de coragem, resolvi escrever o meu... Espero que gostem dele. A idéia veio quando escutei a nova música de Sandy e Júnior, "O AMOR FAZ", e este fic é uma seqüência do segundo filme. Eu ainda não o vi, mas li a respeito e adoraria vê-lo. Dedico este fic a Fabi e a Naki, minhas irmãs, e a toda família do Fórum. Bem vamos a estória! Boa leitura a todos! 

_Legenda: _

"....." – fala

itálico – pensamentos

MAIÚSCULAS – grito

* * * – mudança de cena

* ~ * ~ * – passagem de tempo

**O UNIVERSO CONSPIRA**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh _ **

Tudo estava calmo em Tomoeda novamente. A última Carta Clow fora trancada e Sakura exultava de alegria pois estava com seu querido Shaoran. A turma havia combinado de passarem aquele sábado no parque e todos se divertiram muito. No fim do dia, quando voltavam pra casa, o menino chinês começou a ficar triste. 

"Ai, ai, ai, eu estou tão FELIIIIIIIZ!", Sakura exclamou, abraçando-se ao namorado. Estava tão contente que nem reparara no semblante abatido do garoto.

Haviam se separado do resto da turminha e caminhavam devagar, de braços dados. Shaoran respirou fundo, aproveitando os últimos instantes com sua linda flor de cerejeira. Preciso contar a ela. Mas não quero entristecê-la de novo. Lembro de como ela ficou quando parti da primeira vez... Mas tenho que contar...

"Sakura," começou ele. "Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar..." E parou de andar.

"O que foi, Shaoran?", a menina perguntou, notando o ar sério dele.

"Minha mãe ligou ontem a noite... Eu e Meiling partiremos amanhã para Hong Kong", ele falou de uma vez só.

Sakura ficou em choque. Ele estava indo embora. "Por que? Por que, Shaoran?", perguntou ela, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Sabia que ele não gostava de vê-la chorando.

"Minha mãe avisou que fui aceitou como discípulo de um feiticeiro muito poderoso. Ele mora no Extremo Norte da China e está me aguardando na segunda-feira".

Sakura não ouvia mas nada. Seu querido e amado Shaoran estava partindo. Outra vez, ela ficaria sozinha. Era mais que podia agüentar. Fechou os olhos e saiu correndo.

"Sakura! SAKURA! MATTE!"

Ouvindo os gritos do menino, Tomoyo, Meilin, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko e Rika voltaram-se imediatamente.

"Shaoran, o que aconteceu?", sua prima questionou.

"Cadê a Sakura?", foi a vez de Tomoyo.

"Eu disse a ela que partiremos amanhã... Ela ficou triste e saiu correndo...", respondeu Shaoran abatido. Baka! Baka! Você devia tê-la preparado, contar com mais calma e não daquele jeito estabanado!

"Coitadinha da Sakura", suspirou Chiharu.

"Ela ficou tão triste sem você aqui, Shaoran", Yamazaki completou.

Shaoran apenas cabeceou. _Me perdoe, Sakura, por favor... Me perdoe..._

*** * * **

Sakura corria desesperadamente, sem reparar em nada em sua volta. Como ficarei sem ele aqui? Como ele pode partir de novo? Como?! Estava tão envolta nos pensamentos que... BOOM! Deu de cara com uma pessoa. 

"Sakura!", era Yukito. "Você está bem?" 

A menina levantou os olhos para seu guardião, antiga paixão e novo irmão e agarrou-se nele. "Ah, Yukito, ele está indo embora! BUÁÁÁ!" 

Percebendo o estado da menina, Yukito pegou-a pela mão. "Vamos até aquela lanchonete ali, Sakura. Assim conversaremos melhor, tá?" 

Sakura concordou acenando, deixando-se levar. 

Depois de instalados e servidos, Yukito pediu "Agora, conte-me tudo com calma". 

A garota contou tudo o que acontecera na saída do parque. "Eu não quero que ele vá, Yukito! Não quero ficar sozinha de novo!" 

"Você não ficará sozinha, Sakura. Tem sua família, seus amigos, as cartas..." 

"Mas ele vai estar tão longe! Não poderei mais vê-lo... Não vou agüentar. Yukito." 

Yukito sorriu carinhosamente. "Não acredito nisso, Sakura. Você é uma menina muito forte. Além disso, Shaoran não estará tão longe. Ele sempre estará nos seus pensamentos e no seu coração. E eu acho que ele vai voltar para você um dia..." 

"Você acha?", perguntou a menina, com um brilho de esperança nos olhos tristes. 

"Claro, Sakura! Sabe, uma vez eu escutei que quando a gente deseja uma coisa de todo o coração, todo universo conspira para que ela ocorra." 

Sakura fitou seu amigo, com coração renovado. "Tem razão, Yukito. Preciso ter fé no meu amor e no do Shaoran e com certeza ele vai voltar pra mim!". Um sorriso de felicidade apareceu no lindo rosto da garota. 

"É assim que se fala, Sakura!" Yukito estava feliz ao ver que o humor de sua protegida havia melhorado. Gostava muito de Sakura e detestaria vê-la tristonha novamente. 

"Obrigada, Yukito, pelo seu apoio e seu conselho. Vou segui-lo cegamente." 

"Não precisa agradecer, Sakura. Vê-la feliz é o suficiente pra mim". 

Sakura levantou-se, deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo e saiu, disposta a pedir desculpas a seu amado Shaoran. Ao passar em frente a uma loja, viu algo na vitrine que a vez mudar de idéia! 

"AH, JÁ SEI!" 

*** ~ * ~ ***

Domingo à tarde. Shaoran olhava desesperado para os lados. Seguindo os conselhos de Tomoyo e Meilin, não procurara Sakura para poder deixá-la se acalmar e pensar. Mas, naquele momento, se arrependia amargamente. Faltavam alguns minutos para embarcar e nem conseguira se despedir de sua amada flor de cerejeira.

"Atenção, passageiros do vôo número 563, da Japan Airlines, com destino a Hong Kong, Macau e Pequim, embarque portão B! Atenção, passageiros do vôo...", uma voz anunciou no sistema de som do aeroporto.

"É o nosso avião, jovem Shaoran. Vamos.", chamou Wei.

Shaoran suspirou resignado, quando de repente escutou... "Shaoran!! SHAORAN!! MATTE!!", uma voz que ele jamais esqueceria o chamou. Olhou para trás e viu Sakura se aproximar correndo, carregando uma sacolinha.

Ela jogou-se nos braços do seu querido lobo. "Por favor, Shaoran, me perdoe..."

"Perdoá-la do quê, Sakura?", o menino afastou-se um pouco para poder olhar aqueles lindos e inesquecíveis olhos verdes.

"Eu não devia ter saído correndo daquele jeito ontem... É que saber da sua partida mexeu comigo... Me desculpe", a garota falou.

Shaoran sorriu. "Não há nada pra se desculpar, Sakura. Eu entendo como se sentiu".

Sakura devolveu o sorriso e mergulhou no olhar penetrante do seu ex-rival.

"_Atenção, última chamada para o do vôo número 563, da Japan Airlines, embarque portão B! Atenção, última..._"

"É o meu vôo, Sakura, preciso ir", falou o menino triste.

"Espere, fiz uma coisa pra você", disse ela, entregando a sacola que, de dentro, Shaoran retirou um lindo ursinho bege, com delicadas asas e um laço cor de rosa no pescoço. "O nome dela é 'Sakura' e é para que tenha uma lembrança minha com você durante seu treinamento".

Shaoran abraçou carinhosamente o presente e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sakura, falou. "Eu vou voltar, Sakura."

"Promete?", ela perguntou, estendendo o dedo mínimo.

"Sim, prometo", respondeu ele, enganchando seu dedo no dela. "Você me espera?"

"Claro, esperarei você o tempo que levar!"

Os dois se abraçaram e em seguida, Shaoran pegou sua mala, sorriu para sua amada e se despediu. "Até breve, minha flor".

"Até, meu lobo". Sakura murmurou. _Não se preocupe, vou esperar você o tempo que precisar porque eu te amo_, pensou ela vendo-o dirigir-se para o check- in.

*** ~ * ~ ***

Seis longos anos se passaram. E, naquele dia, inesperadamente, Sakura acordou cedo. Espreguiçou-se e abraçou seu ursinho cinza.

"Bom dia, querido Shaoran", disse ela beijando a ponta do nariz do brinquedo. Todo dia era assim, apesar de estar com quase 18 anos e no último ano do colegial, Sakura não passava um dia sem abraçar seu '_Shaoran_'.

Toda noite, antes de dormir, olhava o céu e pedia às estrelas e à lua que trouxessem seu verdadeiro Shaoran de volta. E pela manhã esse era o seu primeiro desejo. Quando ia ao templo fazer suas orações, pedia a graça de um dia poder estar com seu amado lobo. Quase sempre sonhava com ele e, nos seus sonhos, tinham uma vida maravilhosa juntos e ninguém podia separá-los.

"AH! Já está agarrada neste urso imprestável de novo, Sakura!", uma voz, com um estranho sotaque, resmungou de dentro da gaveta.

"Bom dia pra você também, Kero!", a jovem sorriu para o pequeno guardião. "Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, tenho um abraço guardado especialmente pra você".

O leãozinho amarelo sorriu e voou até sua mestra. "Por que acordou tão cedo?"

"Não sei... Estou com um sentimento estranho..."

"........"

"Não se preocupe. Não é uma sensação ruim... Pelo contrário! Acho que algo muito bom vai acontecer hoje. Agora, deixa eu ir que é minha vez de limpar a sala. Depois trago o seu café".

*** * ***

Ia para escola devagar, curtindo o vento nos cabelos. Não perdera o velho hábito de usar seus patins. Aquela manhã de primavera estava muito bonita e as cerejeiras estavam completamente floridas. Estava chegando perto do portão do colégio, quando reparou num rapaz alto parado em frente a entrada. Podia sentir uma força familiar emanando dele. 

_Não... Não pode ser..._, pensou com o coração acelerado.

Como se atraído por um imã, o rapaz virou-se na sua direção e a fitou com um par de intensos e penetrantes olhos castanhos. Olhos que ela nunca seria capaz de esquecer.

"Shaoran... É você? É você mesmo?", perguntou deslumbrada.

Shaoran olhava amorosamente para a jovem mulher parada a poucos metros de si. Como ela crescera! E estava ainda mais linda... Linda como um anjo... O seu anjo... Ela estava mais alta, os cabelos um pouco mais compridos, o corpo era gracioso e totalmente feminino, mas o que atraía sua atenção primeiro foram os lindos olhos verdes que ela tinha, tão cheios de bondade e inocência e que, naquele momento, o encaravam, cintilantes.

"Sim, Sakura, sou eu. Não prometi que voltava?"

Sakura levou a mão à boca e tentou controlar o choro, mas foi em vão. Não podia acreditar que seu lobo, seu amado Shaoran estava ali, na sua frente, mais belo do que nunca. Num impulso, jogou-se nos braços dele, que retribuiu o abraço.

"Por favor, Sakura... Não chore".

"Oh, Shaoran... Não posso evitar... Estou tão feliz! Isso parece um sonho!"

"Não, meu anjo... Isso não é um sonho... Voltei pra você e ninguém vai nos separar... Eu te amo, Sakura", falou o rapaz, enxugando as lágrimas dela. Ele começou a aproximar a cabeça e levemente tocou nos lábios que desejava beijar com desespero.

Sakura sentiu-se nas nuvens. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e correspondeu ao beijo com paixão. Na sua mente veio a frase que, anos atrás, Yukito lhe dissera: "Quando a gente deseja uma coisa de todo o coração, todo universo conspira para que ela ocorra". Ele estava absolutamente certo.

Não muito longe dali, duas jovens, uma chinesa e outra com uma câmera digital, observavam e filmavam a cena exultantes, pois seus amigos finalmente encontraram a felicidade.

*** ~ * ~ ***

**O AMOR FAZ**

_Eu ficava olhando as estrelas _

_ E fazia um pedido ao luar _

_ Eu buscava um amor nos meus sonhos _

_ E um dia encontrei seu olhar _

_ Foi quando eu descobri como eu te amo _

_ E, finalmente, pude acreditar _

_ Que as estrelas e a lua fizeram _

_ Meu pedido se realizar _

_ Foi quando eu descobri que a vida inteira _

_ O meu destino era te encontrar _

_ Que o universo inteiro conspira _

_ Pra um desejo se realizar _

_ O amor vai _

_ Até onde os sonhos conseguem chegar _

_ O amor faz _

_ Tudo aquilo que alguém decide acreditar _

_*** ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ * **_

Espero, com toda sinceridade, que tenham gostado. O que acharam? Muito meloso? Muito chato? Tem alguma coisa escrita errada? Alguma sugestão? Por favor, escrevam-me! Meu e-mail é andreameiouh@msn.com. Peguem leve, pois é meu primeiro fic, tá? Uma vez li que o maior incentivo de escritores de fics como eu são os e-mails comentando a estória. Essa pessoa tem absoluta razão! Adorarei ler suas mensagens. Um beijo e até o próximo fic. 


End file.
